Où sandale rime avec scandale
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Quand Draco se voit confier la tâche ardue d'écrire un article sur les sandales et qu'il demande de l'aide... HPDM


**Où sandale rime avec scandale  
**

Draco passa les portes du grand bâtiment où se trouvaient les bureaux de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Même s'il s'essuya les pieds avant de pénétrer dans le hall, l'agent d'entretien regarda avec mécontentement l'eau qui gouttait de son imperméable et ouvrit de grands yeux outrés lorsque le jeune homme replia son parapluie en le secouant. Comme l'ascenseur était – encore – en panne, Draco emprunta les escaliers. Quatre étages plus haut, il entra enfin dans son bureau, légèrement essoufflé et les joues rosies par l'effort. Aussitôt son regard fut attiré par une note déposée sur son bureau.

_« A Mr Malfoy. Demande de dossier. - Sandale. - Origines, évolution et opinion. - A rendre dans deux jours, heure pour heure. » _Passablement surpris, Draco se demanda ce que pouvait bien entendre son supérieur par le substantif « sandale ». Qu'était cette chose? Bien, il avait deux jours, ce qui était relativement court, pour un sujet aussi complexe, dont il ignorait jusqu'à la nature même!

Les piles de livres avaient sensiblement gagné en hauteur, et commençaient à envahir le parquet. La tête dans les mains, avachi sur sa table de travail, Draco désespérait. Cinq heures qu'il cherchait comme un acharné, sans trouver la moindre trace de ce que pouvait être une sandale! Finalement, il se rendit à l'évidence: ce n'était pas un sortilège, ni un quelconque objet magique, ni une incantation, ni un village de Papouasie, ni une peuplade d'Amérique latine... Alors il se leva lentement et se dirigea avec lassitude mais résignation vers une petite armoire qui semblait avoir été placée par erreur dans cette pièce. Toujours avec la même lenteur, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça douloureusement. Draco ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà ouvert ce meuble. Après avoir trifouillé quelques minutes dans la poussière, il sortit un vieux volume qui tombait en morceaux. Merlin! Dire qu'il en était réduit à aller regarder dans un dictionnaire moldu. Il était tombé bien bas...

_« Sandale: n.f. - sandaire v.1160; latin sandalium, grec sandalion – Chaussure légère faite d'une simple semelle retenue par des cordons ou des lanières qui s'attachent sur le dessus du pied. claquette, nu-pied, spartiate, tong – Chaussure de femme, très découpée, sans quartier. » _Génial! Il n'aurait pu tomber mieux... Une chaussure moldue. Il était généralement fier de ce qu'il savait et pouvait se vanter d'avoir une culture générale extrêmement large. Elle couvrait presque tous les domaines et il se plaisait à compléter sans cesse ses connaissances. Mais s'il y avait une discipline qu'il avait toujours refusé de cultiver, c'était bien l'étude des moldus! Non par détestation de ces êtres privés de magie, mais par simple manque d'intérêt pour la question. Il avait vécu vingt-neuf ans sans s'en préoccuper, ignorant tout de leurs us et coutumes et il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Apparemment, son supérieur en avait décidé autrement. _Il allait tuer Ronald Weasley!_ Cette pensée lui faisait horreur, mais il avait besoin d'aide.

Il aurait volontiers questionné son ami Crabbe, qui s'était spécialisé dans l'étude des moldus, mais il s'était retiré au fin fond de l'Afrique noire pour une étude sur les Peuls. À l'heure qu'il était, il était totalement injoignable. Après avoir passé en revue son carnet d'adresses et conclu qu'il ne pouvait attendre d'aide d'aucun de ses amis, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Épuisé, il ôta son manteau et ses chaussures puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, tout habillé, dans son canapé. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le soleil pointait à peine son nez par la fenêtre. Il étira douloureusement son dos courbaturé et s'assit pour mieux réfléchir. Qui, par Merlin, pourrait l'aider dans une telle situation? Il avait besoin d'une connaissance de longue date, qui connaissait les Moldus et leurs méthodes de recherches – parce qu'il avait eu beau chercher dans toute la documentation sorcière, il n'y avait rien concernant les sandales. Décidant qu'il serait plus à même de réfléchir après un café, il traîna ses pieds jusque dans sa cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avalait sa troisième tasse de café et n'avait toujours pas de solution, lorsque son regard se posa sur une vieille photo qui montrait les vainqueurs de la guerre. _Potter... mais oui! Cela tombait sous le sens maintenant: Potter pourrait l'aider._ Il habitait dans une petite ville du Devon et n'avait plus de contacts, ou presque, avec le monde sorcier. Il pourrait l'aider! La seule difficulté était de le joindre. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles...

La pièce était mal éclairée, et dégageait une forte odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Malgré cela, Draco Malfoy cherchait fébrilement depuis plusieurs heures dans les archives de la Poste une information quelconque qui aurait pu lui indiquer où trouver Mr Potter. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et s'en retourna chez lui.

_« Harry,_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes quittés dans des circonstances un peu houleuses la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, il y a près de deux ans maintenant. Cependant, je t'avoue immédiatement que si je prends la peine de t'écrire, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ton cher ami Ronald m'a collé un sujet d'article qui me pose de gros problèmes: ''sandale: origines, évolution et opinion''. Comme tu vis chez les moldus, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. Je dois rendre mon article après-demain à la première heure, alors j'aimerais que tu me répondes rapidement._

_Sincèrement,_

_Draco »_

« Bonjour Madame, je cherche le bureau de Mr Malfoy.

- Attendez je vous prie. » La femme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil feuilleta un registre puis leva ses yeux bruns vers le jeune homme qui attendait. « Je suis désolée monsieur, mais Mr Malfoy est absent aujourd'hui.

- Ah. Et sauriez-vous me dire où je peux le trouver?

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Il a posé une journée de congé hier. Je pense que vous le trouverez chez lui.

- Très bien, merci. Au revoir mademoiselle. » Et le jeune homme s'en retourna.

Draco commençait à perdre patience. Il ne lui restait plus que dix-huit heures avant de rendre ce foutu article et Potter n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie! Il enrageait, et tournait comme un lion en cage depuis plus d'une heure. À ce rythme-là, il allait faire un trou dans le magnifique tapis persan qui ornait son salon, ce tapis qu'il avait réussi à sauvé du manoir avant que les sales pattes des employés du Ministère ne viennent tout saisir! Il était si énervé qu'il ne perçut pas le carillon de la sonnette retentir. Ses pensées se bousculaient tant dans sa boîte crânienne qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Il poursuivait furieusement ces cent pas, lorsque brusquement, il percuta un imperméable. _Un imperméable?!_ Il leva les yeux et...

« Oh Harry! ... Mais, tu entres sans frapper maintenant? Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières!

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'appellerais pas ''bonne manière'' le fait de faire attendre dehors pendant un quart d'heure celui qui a sonné à ta porte!

- Ah, euh... tu veux du café? »

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés autour de la table du salon et discutaient autour d'une tasse de café. Enfin, discutaient...

« Mais cesse de te payer ma tête!

- Franchement, Draco, tu es impayable! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... quand j'ai lu ça dans ta lettre, j'ai eu du mal à y croire, mais maintenant...

- Bon, ça va! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- J'ai apporté quelques trucs de chez moi, répondit Harry en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Y a une encyclopédie, quelques livres sur l'histoire du costume... Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je suis passé à la bibliothèque avant de venir!

- Étonné que tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroits...

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux retourner d'où je viens!

- Non, non! Reste! _S'il-te-plaît... _» Draco avait l'air vaguement désespéré. En effet, il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Ronald Weasley. Il refusait de se ridiculiser devant sont supérieur! Alors il était prêt à tout. « S'il-te-plaît, Harry, reste! J'ai besoin de toi...

- J'ai toujours su que tu me reviendrais... dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais non voyons! Je ne parlais pas de ça! Bon, on les attaque ces sandales? Je ne veux pas y passer la nuit. » Draco ne croyait pas si bien dire: il était minuit passé et ils avaient peu avancé. Les tasses et mugs sales s'empilaient dans l'évier, le café était froid maintenant et le thé était noir d'avoir trop attendu. Les feuilles volantes, raturées et froissées, envahissaient la salon et couvraient la table. Draco se prenait la tête sur un des livres sur le costume antique. _Caligula.__Caligula._ Comme il déchirait rageusement son énième brouillon, Harry se pencha doucement par-dessus son épaule: « Calme-toi Draco, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ça ne servira à rien de t'énerver...

- Me calmer, me calmer! Tu en as de bonnes, toi! » Malgré son énervement, Draco ne put réprimer un frisson. _Cette présence... ça faisait si longtemps..._ « Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il me reste à peine quelques heures pour rendre ce put... » Deux doigts se posèrent sur sa bouche. « Tut tut tut, Draco, ne sois pas vulgaire: ça ne te va pas! J'ai une idée. Prends ton manteau, on sort! »

Il était trois heures du matin. Harry surfait sur la toile mouvante du net avec une aisance qui horrifiait Draco:

« Mais tu te rends compte? On ne sais pas si ces données sont exactes! Et si je fais une erreur, ton ami va faire de moi la risée de tout l'immeuble! Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

- Oh, Draco, cesse de geindre, veux-tu? Tu me fatigues. D'ailleurs, il fut un temps où tu me faisais davantage confiance, je me trompe? » Draco se renfrogna et se concentra sur sa tasse de café.

Ron riait depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. En face de son bureau, Draco était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, mortifié. _S'il n'écrivait pas si mal, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! _C'était de la faute de Weasley, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Ah, mon pauvre ami! » Draco tiqua ma ne dit rien. « Je crois n'avoir jamais autant ri de ma vie! Un article sur les sandales... qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir en faire? Peut-être que _Sorcière et mignonne_ l'accepterait pour sa rubrique culturelle? Bon, ce n'est pas tout Mr Malfoy, mais je fais comment pour mon scandale moi?

- Et bien, demandez à Miss Chang, elle sera ravi de vous trouver tous les potins que vous voudrez, et cela en un temps record! » Ron fit appeler Cho Chang et lui demanda de rédiger en vitesse un article sur le scandale provoqué par le baiser échangé entre Mr Fudge et Mr Macnair...

« Quant à vous Mr Malfoy, je vous conseille de prendre quelques jours de repos. Je crois que vous en avez vraiment besoin. »

Lorsque Draco sortit de l'immeuble, il pleuvait à torrent. Il était complètement défait: jamais il n'avait connu plus cuisante humiliation! Et il avait oublié son parapluie! Il était tellement occupé à ruminer ses idées noires qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'un parapluie venait de prendre place au-dessus de lui. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule. « Bonjour Draco. Alors? » Il ne manquait plus que lui! Qu'est-ce que ce stupide Gryffondor faisait ici? « Laisse-moi!

-Oh là! Apparemment, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu ne sauras rien! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu te gausses de mon cas désespéré! » Harry eut un sourire: il n'y avait que Draco pour employer de tels mots tout en ayant l'air normal.

« Et si je te promets de ne pas me moquer?

- Je n'ai pas confiance...

- Tu as ma parole! » Finalement, Draco se laissa convaincre. Un peu trop facilement peut-être. À cause de ce sourire... de cette voix... Et il lui raconta tout. Harry ne put retenir un gloussement.

« J'en étais sûr! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance! Tu m'emmerdes! Va-t-en!

- Hey! Attends Draco! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ris...

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses, tu n'en as pas. Tu as ri, tu t'en vas. Un point c'est... » Une main s'était plaquée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« Tout d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais de toi: j'ai passé toute la nuit avec toi pour ce satané article et ça m'embête autant que toi d'avoir bossé pour rien. Ensuite, si j'ai ri, c'est parce que j'imaginais Fudge et Macnair en train de s'embrasser, et là, franchement, tu avoueras qu'il y a de quoi rire! » Draco esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as raison, c'est assez ridicule comme situation! Surtout quand on sait que Fudge est homophobe comme ce n'est pas permis!

- Enfin, j'ai réfléchi ce matin, et je me suis souvenu que la dernière fois que tu es parti de chez moi, il y a deux ans, tu avais oublié quelque chose... » Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, Harry se pencha et, sans prévenir, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.


End file.
